This is all about Trust
by huejaded965
Summary: She is a sinner and he is stubborn. A secret so dark yet accepted. A mere fool who only wanted to help but his naivety ended up saving her. Why you ask? This is their story.


**Title: This is all about Trust**

* * *

She was so young, so innocent and so full of life… So beautiful… Indeed she would turned out to a beautiful grown woman if it not for life's cruel fate.

**Abused.** She had been abused, abused by her own father. Remarkable, everyone knows him as a kind man, in fact, a loving father. A family man. They would have been a perfect family if it weren't been for his habit of drinking. A harmless liquid yet it poisoned the mind, clouded his mind. It clouded his judgment and rationality as well. The habit became worse when he was fired from work and the fact, they have no money.

Her mother protected her. She protected her from her daughter's father, her husband. She promised her everything would be fine every time the man was drunk. She was the one that took the beatings for her daughter, she was her daughter's only hope for safety and yet, she betrayed her. The woman falls by that man's hand. His hand.

It was a rainy night when they had an argument. She wanted to take her away from there, away from him, secretly. Unfortunately, he found out. He beat her and she tolerated the pain as usual. She then fought back but his slightly built body easily overwhelms her small frame. She falls with a loud thud on the floor, causing her skull to crack open as blood began to flow out. She gave a final look at her daughter and smiled reassuringly.

It happened in mere seconds. **Mere seconds.** She only sat there with eyes wide opened. She died… Her mother died before her very eyes. She died… protecting her. Her father, the man who killed her mother only kicked the dead body and laughed like mad, as if his brain had gone haywire. He averted his eyes and turned to his daughter. She no longer recognizes him. His eyes were empty yet it filled with lust. Perhaps a demon possessed him. Perhaps it was the effect of alcohol. Whatever it is, his humanity was gone in an instant.

He was going to rape her.

The small girl tried to run away but the man successfully lunged at her. He ripped her clothes into shreds. She screamed but no one can hear her. Her cries were like a melody to his ears as he shamefully ruined her innocence. He raped her that day. Not once nor twice, but thrice. The cycle continued until she reaches the age of 16.

Now a young adult, she determined to run away from home, from fear and especially… her father.

After running away from the wretched place called 'home' and confinement, she was free. Life was hard and she knew it very well. Fortunately, she met a man that she found was decent. He was kind enough to help her find a job. And as gullible as she is, she trusted the man. She was thankful that she found a job right after her freedom. However, it was not what it seems. Really, life is cruel.

The man drove her to an unfamiliar area. She didn't mind at all since she rarely exposed to the world. As soon as they stopped, he instructed her to follow him, convincing her that this is the way to the 'job' he recommended. Once entered, strangers were waiting for them. The door was then suddenly locked. She was trapped. And in an instant, it happened again. This time, it was not by one person but more. Again, her life was plunged into a deep hole. A deep hole.

The girl wanted to scream, to cry, to fight… but she couldn't. They were too far away from civilization.

Once they finished, she was left there for granted… like a worthless toy, an object, a plaything. She wanted to cry but all her tears have already dried. If only she could cry out blood, then people would know she had suffered. Her father, those men and perhaps… her mother.

* * *

Some years later…

Change. Change is always good.

She changed into a different person. So energetic, so full of life, so beautiful… She became independent. She had a real job and now lived in peace. The future would be so bright for her if it weren't for those episodes, the dark past that haunts her.

Even after all that had happen, she still stayed in the city… the city where those memories still lingered in her mind. She always asked herself. **Why did she stay? She could run away.** Of course, she needed money at that time. And now, the money she had collected was enough. Despite that, she wasn't sure where to go. She wanted to get away from her past, have a new future and perhaps a new start.

For once, fate was on her side. She saw an advert regarding about a farm which was priced exactly what she had saved. This is what she needed – a beautiful farm to occupy her from those memories for a moment… just a moment.

* * *

Mineral Town

Either fate was being cruel to her or making fun of her, she had been tricked!

It seems the farm that was on sale was not in a good condition. At first, she was enraged at the man who calls himself Mayor. She had hit him a couple of times, wanting to make a sense out of him. Her rage then subsides as she considers the idea of managing a farm. Besides, she planned on staying here. Hell, it is a good opportunity! Gladly, she took the offer right away.

The blonde made herself comfortable, familiarizing herself with the townspeople, the surrounding and her new life. At first, it was hard. Hard for any girl to manage a huge estate such as herself. Yet. Her spirit didn't die… because she needed this, a new life. Life in this small town.

Villagers offered her help but she declined politely. She always wanted to be independent. Besides, her mind set would not change. She had her first pet, her first harvest and her very own livestock. Things got better. The farm was like a whole new world for her, her reserve, her peace of mind… Until she met that stubborn man.

Their first meeting was at the church. And at that meeting, he stated she is a troubled soul. He said he knows how it feels like, having a life that they didn't intended. Of course, she wouldn't admit that it was true and rejected the statement. Despite that, he kept pestering her, insisting on helping her. Giving up and somehow regretting this decision, she accepted the older man's offer. The man was truly overjoyed. He asked her to come to the church at any time, as soon as possible. But she didn't.

* * *

He was patient. He knew full well a person like her wouldn't give in like that. He waited and waited, waiting expectantly for her arrival. She made up reasons when they met outside the church, saying she was busy. The older man wasn't offended. Even if the girl spent her free time talking to the villagers instead of him, he was patient. It took a long time but she did come… not too happy about it.

Once inside, she was guided to the confessional room, a room where confessions took place and also, acting as his quarters. After all, a penniless preacher (what Claire called him) wouldn't have the money to stay at the inn, even if the keeper insists on him staying them for free.

He guided her to the confession room. A room where confessionals takes place and his quarters. After all, a penniless preacher wouldn't have the money to stay at the hotel, even if Doug insists him on staying there for free. The idea was without a doubt tempting but Carter still has his pride. Even if the townspeople did not mind at all, he minded.

Their first session was progressing well. They now have a better understanding of each other and somewhat, she was thankful for that. More sessions were made and she started to open up to the older man. She would visit him and offer him food she had gathered from her foraging. He was reluctant at first but grateful due to her persuasion. On some occasions, she cooked for him. All the same, she couldn't trust him.

He was puzzled yet he knew it was coming. She is a newcomer in this town and couldn't say much for himself considering him not being a native of the town. He believes that she needed time. And he has the time in the world.

…Or at least, as long as he lives.

At any rate, she still spent her time with him. She was beginning to think that she could trust someone again. Sure, he is a decent man, a kind fellow and somewhat sweet. However, she wasn't sure. She couldn't take it anymore if she were to be betrayed again, for the third time. No, not a third time, she hoped.

She felt safe… safe with him. As if everything would be fine. And somehow, she couldn't fathom why she felt this way. Maybe the time she spent with him was reassuring, comforting. She felt at ease. Perhaps this is the work of fate? Of course, she didn't believe in that crap. She believed in realism, in contrast with him and the townsfolk, their belief of the Harvest Goddess. But that didn't stop her from bringing him food.

Was it empathy she felt towards the man? Or was it gratitude? No, it was something else. She realized… it was care. Care could always blossom into love. But there is no way she could believe it. She didn't trust him yet he trusts her so freely. Similar to how she trusted those men years back.

The girl has her secret. A dark one in fact… fretting whether the villagers would think ever so lowly of her. Especially him… Not him.

She is afraid. Yes. Afraid. She admits it; all she had done was run away. Running away from the cruel world she is living. Then he appeared. He gave her hope, he encouraged her, he advice her. He was like a savior. A penniless savior, she smiled wryly.

The man wanted to build a trust between them. He trusts her of course but she doesn't. She was like lost lamb, wanting someone to guide her. And guide her he did.

He cares for her, like a brother to a sister and like a friend for another. One way or another, he doesn't like it one bit. He couldn't understand why. He cares for her but not like a brother nor like a friend. He pushed away the thoughts. It's silly. She wouldn't think of him anymore than a friend. Besides, she didn't trust her. …Well, a bit but it doesn't count. At least he managed to have her open up to him. In fact, he was glad. Even if she would – which would be impossible – he has no money. He couldn't even support himself let alone two. What's more, he is old. Not old but older than her and besides, there are others suitable than him.

* * *

It was rainy that day when she came. She was drenched in water but with her, she brought a basket. Claire had a bright smile on her face despite her appearance. He was alarmed she could have done such a thing, just for bringing him his lunch. He offered her his thin jacket and told her to wait. It was not much for warming herself but it will suffice.

Leaving her, he went to his room, finding a blanket for her. Carter cursed his luck. He couldn't find any but instead, use his own bed cover for her. As he returned, he found her curled up into a ball, tucking her knees and eyes closed. He wondered how she managed to fit herself onto the chair. It must've been cold for her, he thought. When he was close enough, he noticed her soaked cloth was acting as a second skin for her body… and curve behind those baggy clothes she always wore. He shook his head vigorously from the immoral thoughts that started to appear.

Before lifting her from the crammed chair to a floor, he laid the bed cover on the open floor and gently puts her down. He then took a closer look at her. She was sleeping quite peacefully. It was a soothing sight. He carefully brushed off the locks of hair from her face and smiled. Standing up, he takes his position near the walls, withstanding his weight on its surface. Slowly but certain, he closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was drifted into sleep.

Claire hesitantly opened her eyes after a while. The truth is… she was faking her sleep. She wanted to know for sure if he was a kind of man she had doubted. Of course, it was a difficult decision she had made but one has to take the risk. However, she didn't expect him to carry her and placed her on the floor – which she quite protested – instead of carrying her to his room. She was thankful he didn't.

Rising from her position, she then approached the sleeping man quietly and giggled softly. He had quite an adorable sleeping face… and handsome. She decided. She could finally trust him. Planting a light kiss on his cheeks, she wrapped the bed cover he laid out for him. Smiling to herself, she gave a final glance at the man and leaves. Without a doubt, he would be very surprise by the time he woke up.


End file.
